


【胜出】春天是个好季节

by sankane



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sankane/pseuds/sankane





	【胜出】春天是个好季节

　　 春天是适合午睡的季节。

　　天气逐渐升温，冬天的寒冷已消失不见，只余下融融暖意充斥在天地间，动物们不一而同地从巢穴中探出头来享受温暖的气息。

　　绿谷出久望了望窗外明媚的天空，摇了摇尾巴。今天很适合晒太阳，这么想着，有着墨绿色眼珠的布偶猫顶开正门上欧尔麦特特地为他安装的活动版，钻出了屋子。布偶猫转动着脑袋，清澈透亮宛如玻璃珠子的眼睛四处观察，试图找到适合午睡的地方。

　　本是不大的院子被屋主人打理得井井有条，大大小小的石头林林总总散布在其中，一条小小的石板路从房门口一直铺到小院正门，角落里是一棵小小的樱花树，此时正开的艳丽。

　　不太想踩在草地上弄脏爪子，布偶猫在围着屋子的一圈走廊上寻了个阳光晒得正好的地方，前爪往前用力伸展，爪子张开露出藏在粉红色肉垫里的指甲，腰部下陷，臀部高高翘起，尾巴在空气中圈成一个完整的圆。绿谷伸完懒腰又打了个哈欠，在阳光下蜷成一团，缓缓闭上了双眼。

　　悬挂在碧蓝色天空中的太阳散发出温柔的光芒，轻笼在布偶猫的身上透出淡淡金色光晕。风轻轻吹过，将空气中漂浮的半透明毛发悄悄卷走。布偶猫的尾巴翘起又轻轻拍回木质地板上，一副悠然自得的模样。  
　　  
　　春天也是动物们发情的季节。

　　母猫在这个季节总是格外的热情，她们不分白天黑夜，用凄厉的叫声吸引交配对象，野外总能见着好几对搞在一起的野猫。

　　爆豪胜己是这一带新来的野猫，虽然看不出血统，但他年轻且孔武有力，淡金色的毛发在阳光下熠熠生辉，那双血红色的锐利双眼充斥着狠厉，随意一扫就能让与之对视的生物瞬间腿软，想必血统也绝对不差。这只虎斑猫雷厉风行，无论是盯上的猎物还是争夺地位的对手在他面前都不堪一击。仅仅三个月，爆豪就已经成为附近野猫的当之无愧的头领，也是无数母猫梦寐以求的交配对象。

　　可惜心中只有胜利的爆豪胜己不解风情，完全不理会母猫们在面前搔首弄姿，哪怕那只被誉为公猫们的梦中情猫的小狸花猫面对他也只能铩羽而归。尽管如此，仍有不少母猫试图勾引爆豪以攀升地位或是留下血统强大的子嗣。

　　面对如此强大的“攻势”，哪怕再是一块朽木疙瘩有些承受不住，何况他爆豪年轻气盛，更也不是什么柳下惠。对这些交配不感兴趣的爆豪只得远远绕开发情的母猫，春天刚开始就过得十分憋屈。

　　爆豪胜己越想越暴躁，他一个无人能敌的新生猫王什么时候受过这种气？虎斑猫炸着毛，浑身散发出的可怕气息几乎到达了肉眼可见的程度，随时随地摆出的进攻姿态让路过的猫们望而却步。这样一来一路上倒是清净了不少——如果不算那些此起彼伏的发情嘶叫的话。

　　虎斑猫朝着记忆中的路线迈着爪子，不远处就是高级小区了。这一片的人类总是会定期清理偷跑进来的流浪猫和野猫，若是被那些包裹在灰黑色布条下的人类逮住，多数会被送到那个让猫闻风丧胆的可怕地方。因此，鲜少有野猫和流浪猫敢往这边跑，而饲养在这里的母猫也多是做过绝育的，即使是在春天也不会存在烦人的发情叫。对于强大聪明、滑溜得如同蛇类根本抓不住的爆豪来说，这个高级小区是一处难得的净土。

　　仿佛国王巡视领地一般，爆豪胜己悠闲地在小区里转了一圈，试图找到一个符合身份又适合午睡的地方，却在某个院子里发现了熟猫。

　　有着蓬松毛发的布偶猫此刻正在太阳下睡得正香，他侧躺在地板上，尾巴轻轻摇摆，或许梦到了什么美好的事物，前肢伸直，两只爪子有规律地张开又合上。

　　轻盈地从院墙跳下去，爆豪悄无声息地来到毫无防备的布偶猫身边。

　　布偶猫的右前肢上秃噜了不少毛，下面布满了大大小小的肉粉色伤痕。爆豪记得爪背上的那条，这是那个小废物跟在他身后一起“探险”留下的，其他的伤痕不太清楚，或许是这些年里他受过的什么伤。

　　自从曾经收养他们的家庭搬走之后，绿谷因为血统和样貌被送到领养中心，爆豪并不想过那种温室里的生活，他一向拥有血性，于是不顾绿谷的挽留成为了野猫。废物就是废物，待在领养中心都照顾不好自己。

　　和废久有多久没见了？爆豪胜己想，以前小小的一只团子已经长大，模样却还是那么蠢兮兮的，甚至对可能到来的危险毫无防备，睡觉居然还踩奶，以为自己才多大啊？

　　爆豪凑近绿谷，灰色的鼻头抽动了两下，一股若有若无的奶香味溜进鼻腔，这么多年甚至连气味也没有变。这张脸虽然蠢，但也不是不能看，不像那些媚俗的母猫们妖艳，反而透出一股子清纯。

　　爆豪胜己突然觉得自己这段时间被撩拨起来的欲望有些蠢蠢欲动，眼前的布偶猫长相清秀可爱，比起母猫来说也是丝毫不差。与其骑那些母猫，不如骑废久更让爆豪感到兴奋。

　　刚下决定，爆豪立马绕到绿谷身后，往前一扑，整只猫都趴了上去，伸出带有倒刺的舌头舔上了布偶猫如天使一般的脸庞。

　　绿谷被身上从天而降的重量直接惊醒了，刚想爬起来逃走就被身后的虎斑猫咬住了后颈，只得僵住身体老老实实趴在木地板上一动也不敢动，惊恐逐渐侵染布偶猫的祖母绿双眸。

　　“老实一点，废久。”

　　“小，小胜？”曾经的幼驯染的声音让绿谷出久瞪大了眼睛，理智从被惊醒逐渐回笼，身上传来的陌生又熟悉的气息让他逐渐放松僵硬的身体。碍于后颈被对方咬在嘴里，布偶猫只能转动那两颗绿色玻璃珠一般的眼睛，企图观察多年未见的幼驯染如今是什么模样。

　　虎斑猫伸长前肢将布偶猫牢牢锁在身下，放开对方的后勃颈，开始不停地舔咬那块让猫欲罢不能的地方，将毛发沾满自己的唾液。

　　绿谷出久强忍着后颈传来的让他酥软了身子的痛痒感艰难地拧过头，映入眼帘的是虎斑猫灿金色的毛发，脸上几乎看不见的虎纹，以及那双不知道在绿谷出久梦里出现过多少次的、如鸽血石一般的锐利红眸。

　　“真的是小胜！”布偶猫晶亮的眸子里很快盈满了泪水。

　　“烦死了，别乱动！”虎斑猫一爪子糊上布偶猫的脑袋，将他拍回地板上趴好，旋即抬高臀部，将自己已经勃起的短小硬物不停地在布偶猫下身戳弄，试图找到进入的穴口。

　　尽管绿谷出久之前一直待在如温室一般的领养中心里生活，但他也并不是完全不谙世事。他没有经历过发情，但也还仍未做过绝育，爆豪胜己不断戳刺顶弄的动作他也明白大概是怎么一回事：“小，小胜，这样不太对，我们都是公猫啊......”

　　“废物听话，闭上嘴就够了。”爆豪胜己有些烦躁，同样是初次发情，母猫与公猫的身体结构也有很大不同，他在对方下体磨擦了半天也没找对地儿。虎斑猫生气地一口咬住布偶猫的后勃颈，因为常年捕食而格外尖利的牙齿深深扎进皮肉中，惹来绿谷的一声痛呼。

　　“痛！小胜，不要这样，隔壁有一位姑娘我带你去找......呜！！”

　　绿谷出久话音未落，爆豪胜己总算是找到了尾巴根部的那个穴口，硬的生疼的丁丁噗的一下顶了进去，直直地将整根都插了进去。原本就不是用来交配的器官被异物猛然进入，布偶猫痛的呜咽一声，本就蓬松的毛此刻炸裂开来，翠绿色眼眸中蓄满的泪水顺着毛滚落，在地板上砸得四分五裂。

　　爆豪被绿谷内里的温热紧致的感觉刺激得头皮发麻，差点直接交代出去。待停顿一会儿缓过来之后，虎斑猫摇动尾巴愉悦地打了个圈，开始缓缓地往后抽动欲望。

　　“痛！小胜放开我！好痛！！”

　　硬挺的生殖器上的角质狠狠刮过肠壁，绿谷痛得几乎整只猫都弹了起来，又被爆豪狠狠压住，叼住后颈一直没有松开过的牙更加深入地刺进肉里，几乎将那块肉咬掉。

　　虎斑猫大概察觉到了身下的布偶猫的痛苦，臀部耸动，加速了抽插的动作。本是刺激母猫分泌生殖细胞并且清理前任遗留精液的倒刺此刻在绿谷柔嫩的肠道里不断刮蹭，虽然没有出血，却也是让猫疼得难以忍受。

　　好在猫并不是持久的生物，凄惨的猫叫声持续没多久就逐渐停息了。

　　爆豪胜己用力一顶，将温凉的液体尽数射入绿谷出久身体的深处，任由本能将生殖器卡在肠道里堵住精液。

　　此时的绿谷那双曾经纯净透彻的翠绿色眸子已经失去了光泽，从开始到结束一直都没有停下分泌的泪水几乎打湿了整张脸。布偶猫生不如死地趴在地上，嘴里小声呜咽着。

　　感觉到埋在对方体内的欲望逐渐恢复正常，爆豪胜己小心翼翼地抽出器官，松开已经将后颈咬得血肉模糊的口。

　　还没等爆豪将身体从绿谷身上挪下来，布偶猫就猛的弹起，后肢一蹬狠狠踹在虎斑猫柔软的腹部，直接将对方踹开，然后回头一扑，张开口直直往虎斑猫咽喉处咬去。

　　爆豪在空中用力拧过身子，险险擦过布偶猫同样尖锐的牙齿，四肢轻盈地落在地上。绿谷出久龇着牙，曾经温和的眼神变得凶恶起来，他全身紧绷，浑身的毛炸开，用力弓着背，尾巴直挺挺地立着。

　　爆豪看着对方摆出的进攻姿态，自知理亏，冷汗顺着额头划下。他俯下身，四肢蓄力随时准备躲避绿谷的攻击，在对方猛的跳过来时，往前用力一扑，将对方从空中狠狠砸在地上。本就下身疼痛的绿谷此时已是强弩之末，双眼狠狠瞪着对方，扑腾了几下便彻底失了力气，在爆豪身下呼哧呼哧喘着粗气。

　　被那双泪莹莹的翠绿色眼眸盯着，爆豪感觉一股热流从四肢涌向下身，他舔舔牙，朝身下的布偶猫裂开一个恶劣的笑容，摁住已经毫无反抗之力的绿谷，又一次硬挺起来的欲望顶住对方的下身。

　　时间还多的很呢，春天可是个适合交配的好季节。


End file.
